Mi hija me recuerda a su madre
by kriverula
Summary: Sasuke rapta a Sakura, se casan y ella queda embarazada, pero despúes muere...como sera el lado paterno de Sasuke?, el bebé cuando cresca que pensara de su madre...Sasuke la seguira amando? SakuSasu Cap 7: lemon
1. Chapter 1

En Konoha se encontraban tres jóvenes compañeros discutiendo sobre todo lo que habían cambiado este último tiempo Sai, Naruto y Sakura, tres amigos inseparables, quizás en primero se les había unido no hace mucho pero le querían tal cual como una vez qui

En Konoha se encontraban tres jóvenes compañeros discutiendo sobre todo lo que habían cambiado este último tiempo Sai, Naruto y Sakura, tres amigos inseparables, quizás en primero se les había unido no hace mucho pero le querían tal cual como una vez quisieron a Sasuke uchiha…

Yo creo que Naruto está más maduro

En serio piensas eso Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que hacia mostrar todo sus dientes

Pues ahora que lo pienso mejor….no jajajajaja-

Los tres jóvenes se largaron a reír sin saber que alguien los estaba vigilando y ese alguien era….

Hablando del dobe yo pensaría que la persona que más a cambiado es…..Sakura

Si… era el mismo Sasuke quién había pronunciado esas palabras, el estaba en Konoha desde hace tres meses, muchos decían que había vuelto solo para obtener información y luego entregársela a Orochimaru, pero fuera como fuera sus amigos aún le respetaban y querían claro está… pero no tanto como antes.

Por qué piensas que yo he sido la que ha cambiado más….Uchiha- golpe bajo para Sasuke, si es difícil de creer pero ella era la única de ellos que había cambiado su trato hacia el joven de cabello azabache, al principio este no le tomaba importancia a las palabras de Sakura, pero todo cambio el día en el que volvió de una misión que le había encargado Tsunade para comprobar su fidelidad hacia Konoha

--Inicio flash back--

Apúrence, un herido, necesitamos a un médico de inmediato- gritaba desesperado un ninja

Al escuchar estos gritos Sakura corriendo va a ver el porque de tanto escandalo, pero al percatarse que al joven que cargaban era Sasuke rápidamente pide que le arreglen una sala para operarlo. Las enfermeras preparan una cama en la que el ninja deposita el cuerpo de Sasuke, el que estaba muy destrozado, como este llebaba su haori abierto se podia apresiar una gran herida en su pecho que media aproximadamente unos 10 centimetros, pero eso no era todo, Sakura al percatarse de esto va a inspeccionar si eso solo era una corte porque Sasuke, pese a la grandes de esta herida, no iba a caer inconsciente, le costaba admitirlo pero en verdad el era un ninja con tanto poder como pocos.

Rayos- dijo Sakura- no es una simple herdida, lo más posible es que fue probocada por una katana, pero con veneno

Dicho esto, Sakura comenzo a desprender chakra de su cuerpo, sus manos las poso en la herida de Sasuke y empezó a cerrarla

Es demasiado profunda, menos mal que no estoy en una misión si no me quedaría sin la suficiente chakra como para seguir

Y así siguió con su arduo trabajo, estaba muy cansada, llevaba dos horas cerrando la herida del último Uchiha, pero no estaba completamente curada, cuando Sasuke recién había llegado su herida era de una profundidad de cinc centímetros ahora le quedaba solo lo superficial…

Vamos Sakura un poco más ya estas terminando- se decía la joven pelirosa - ¡listo!

Pero luego de haber dicho esto cayó sobre la cama, su cara estaba apoyada en el pecho del joven, y sus pies se encontraban en el piso, Había gatado todo su chakra en curar la herida del azabache.

Sasuke se estaba despertando, se comenzo a sentar en la cama pero sentia un dolor en su pecho, y así recordo todo lo que le había pasado y el porque se debia encontrar en aquel hospital, pero esa no fue su mayor sorpresa, Sakura se encontraba muy cerca de el, al principio este se sorprendio y trató de correrla porque en verdad el todavía era ese cubito de hielo pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba desmayada…

Con que a ti te debo la vida

(inner: que raro, mi Sasuke le debe algo a alguien O.O)(yo: que haces aquí, pensé que te había dejado encerrada en mi otro fic)(inner: logré escapar) (yo: que no sabes que deje ese fic sin terminar para que me dejaras tranquila) (inner: tan mala eres conmigo) (yo: entiende que a la gente le aburre leer estas partes de los fic) (inner. Es que a mi nadie me quiere ) Bueno dejando a mi inner continuo la historia…

Dicho esto Sasuke trata de levantarse y lo logra, toma a Sakura y la recuesta a un lado de el y luego el se acuesta.

Así pasaron la noche, algunos doctores pasaron por ahí y los vieron pero prefirieron dejarlos tranquilos, mal que mal sabian como se pondría Sakura si la despertaban.

Al despertar Sakura sintió a alguien abrazandola y al abrir los ojos se encontro con el hermoso rostro de Sasuke, a lo que de manera inmediata se para haciendo que este se despertara

-Que rayos haces – dijo enojada Sakura

Pues estaba durmiendo y tu me despiertas

Pero si fuiste tu el que me debió haber puesto ahí, entiende que no quiero nada contigo

Hmp, no he dicho que quiero algo contigo

Pues entonces porque me acostaste

Hmp, a ti que te importa, sabes….eres una molestia

Pues si soy una molestia, te mostrare que ya no es la misma molestia que antes- dijo Sakura juntando chakra en su puño

Valla em he dado cuenta que estas algo mas fuerte…aunque sea como sea sigues siendo débil

Dicho esto Sasuke se marchó, ya sabía como eran los golpes de Sakura, y en el estado que se encontaba prefería no verse envuelto en ese problema

--Fin flash back--


	2. Chapter 2 la mision

Mil disculpas por la demora, y por las faltas de ortografia y todo les aseguo que el proximo capi sera mas largo y mucho mas lindo

--...--

capitulo 2 : la mision

Desde ese momento como que Sasuke yo no sentía ese estúpido odio hacia Sakura, en verdad nunca había tenido odio hacia sus amigos, pero el solo hecho de que lo siguieran para todos lados, sobre todo SU molesta pelirosa le aburria, pero ese dìa todo habí

Desde ese momento como que Sasuke yo no sentía ese estúpido odio hacia Sakura, en verdad nunca había tenido odio hacia sus amigos, pero el solo hecho de que lo siguieran para todos lados, sobre todo SU molesta pelirosa le aburria, pero ese dìa todo había cambiado ella ya no era la chica débil a la que tenian que proteger, ella habìa cambiado…

-Ya pues Uchiha-dijo artada Sakura después de tanto silencio- dime por qué yo soy la que màs ha cambiado…

-Porque por lo menos ya sirves para algo- dijo el portador del sharingan de manera muy fría

-Es lógico, no pensarias que estaría toda mi vida llorando y sufriendo por un traidor o ….

En ese preciso momento en un PoOf aparece Kakashi…

-Tsunade los mando a buscar, tienen una misión…

-Si al fin una misiòn- gritaba de felicidad Naruto- ya hechaba de menos la acción

-Lo siento naruto pero no me dejaste terminar, a esta misión solo irán Sakura y Sasuke

-QUE?!- gritó eufòrica Sakura- yo no iré con este traidor

-Mejor vayan donde Tsunade, ella les dirá el resto-finalizó Kakashi.

Y asì iban caminando Sakura y Sasuke para poder hablar con Tsunade sobre su nueva misión, una iba con las ganas de poder convencer a la Hokage de que no tenia para que ir con el Uchiha, en cambio el otro solo pensaba en lo entretenida que seria su nuevo trabajo.

-TSUNADE-SAMA!!- gritò la pelirosa entrando en la torre de la hokage, en la oficina en la que esta se encontraba- yo no irè a esa misiòn CON ESE- señalando a Sasuke

-Sakura ten màs respeto!- dijo Tsunade- esta misión es obligatoria, no pueden dar el pie a torcer, es muy importante sobretodo porque investigaran a la aldea del sonido, es una misión confidencial y solo iran ustedes porque Sasuke ya sabe como defenderse en caso de que se encuentren con Orochimaru, y tu tienes poderes médicos que ayudaran a unos ninjas heridos de Konoha que han fallado en aquella misión perdiendose en el bosque, arreglense partiran en dos horas –finalizò Tsunade

Sakura no podia contradecir las ordenes de la hokage por la que Sakura y Sasuke aceptaron lo que les tocaba y luego se retiraron

Sakura mientras arreglaba las cosas para el viaje, pensaba en lo bien que le estaba resultando el plan de no tomar en cuenta al Uchiha, pero aunque ella sabía que no lo podria sacar de su corazon , por lo menos lo intentaba, lo unico que esperaba era que durante la mision no les sucediera nada y sobretodo que ojala no se encontraran con Orochimaru.

--2 horas después--

Se encontraban 5 ninjas en la entrada de Konoha

-Más te vale Teme que cuides bien de Sakura-chan

-Si, Naruto tiene razón y si a mi brujita linda le llega a pasar algo te ira mal uchiha-dijo Sai

Sasuke no permitia que le tratasen asì, pero estaban apurados por lo que solo hizo un gesto con la mano para comenzar a avanzar

-Adios Naruto, Sai y Kakashi cuidense mucho, y tranquilos el Uchiha no me hará daño-se despedia Sakura

Continuarà--

TRatare de actualizar lo antes posible :)

sus reviews me hace feliz

este capi estuvo corto pero el proximo sera hiper hiper hiper hiper 100000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000largo XD


	3. mi corazon piensa distinto, pero

Hola

Hola!! Enserio muchas gracias por los reviews…o mejor dicho por EL review ojala que me dejen mas reviews para que tenga mas ganas de escribir, porque inclusive tengo que leer un libro para mañana pero para seguir el fic decidi leerlo después xd

Wa toy muy feliz acabo de encontrar en Internet el libro que debo leer para mañana de 200 hojas y en vez de leerlo lo leen hay tal cual como aparece en el libro xd…me gusta mas leer fics que libros jajaja

Bueno mejor comienzo para dejarles un lindo fic

MIL GRACIAS A LA PERSONA QUE ME DEJO EL REVIEW GRACIAS A ELLA AHORA SIGO EL FIC 

Capitulo 3: mi corazon piensa distinto, pero no volvere a sufrir por ti…

Sakura y Sasuke iban saltando árbol tras árbol, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba

si que ha cambiado, no sigue siendo la inútil molestia, inclusive parece que ahora tiene más orgullo, no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje- pensaba el Uchiha sin darse cuenta de la manera que estaba mirando a su acompañante que esta al darse cuenta, rapidamente gira su rostro para evitar que la pelirosa notara su leve sonrojo

que miras Uchiha, acaso aparte de que te paresca que yo halla cambiado sicológicamente tambien te gusta como me he desarrolla do de manera fisica?, lo siento, pero no o tendras- decia Sakura mientras contorneaba toda su perfecta figura

jajajajaja ni que fueras una diosa, no te creas cosas que nunca sucederan, aparte no tiene nada de lindo tu cuerpo-le dijo Sasuke, cosa que hizo enfadar mucho a Sakura, pero en vez de seguir la discusión, demostró su enfado apurandose más tratando de dejar al Uchiha atrás.

Sakura no sabía de donde había sacado esas palabras para dirigirse hacia su compañero, una cosa era que no lo soportaba, pero otra muy distinta era haberse comportado de esa manera tan, tan…tan bulgar..

-cielos Sakura ahora si que estamos mal, como lo mirare ahora a la cara, pero que estoy diciendo, como si me importara lo que piense Sasuke de mi, yo no lo quiero, el me hizo mucho daño, cuando después de cuatro años volvió lo perdone y lo seguí queriendo pero después nuevamente nos dejo para que? Para volver denuevo, pensaba que yo nuevamente lo querría? Pues está muy equivocado, me daño mucho, mi corazón se rompió en mil y un pedacitos por su culpa (inner: Pero ahora está mas interesado en nosotras) que cosas dices mejor dejame (inner: es verdad, viste como nos miraba!) andate, entiende que ya no lo quiero (inner: y tu entiende que yo soy tu y que si yo digo esto es porque tu tambièn lo sientes) yo prometí que lo olvidarìa y el lo sabe, yo le dije antes que se marchara que nunca lo volvería a querer…aunque mi corazón sienta lo contrario no me dejare pisotear una vez mas!

--inicio flash back--

Se encontraba un Sasuke de 16 años atravesando la salida de Konoha, cuando una pelirosa de la misma edad va tras el

-Sasuke me prometiste que te quedarias, que no te marcharias nuevamente, que no me volverias a hacer sufrir, me digiste que me querias! Asì demuestras tu cariño-gritaba

-que no entiendes que Madara estaba tras toda la muerte de mi clan! Acaso nunca has sufrido una perdida a la que quieras vengar…aparte entiende para mi eres mi molestia -decia un enfurecido Uchiha

-Pues entonces vete, pero antes quiero que sepas algo, cuando vuelvas yo no seré la misma y te juró que te olvidaré haré como que nunca te quise

adios-finaliizo el Uchiha yéndose de ahí, dejando nuevamente sufriendo a sakura

-es una promesa Uchiha, me olvidare de ti, no volveré a sufrir por tu culpa otra vez!!- gritó la pelirosa cubierta en lagrimas-esta será la última vez que llorare por ti!!

Sasuke escucho todo lo que la Haruno le había dicho, por más que la quisiera no daria el pie a torcer, es decir, es un Uchiha y su orgullo no se lo permitiría

-parece que no se dio cuenta de lo que le dije- pensaba Sasuke- _para mi eres mi molestia…_

_--_fin flash back--

Sakura iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando un sujeto la atrpó contra un árbol (kris: mmmm haber como explicarles, el sujeto la tomo y la puso contra un árbol y Saku quedo entre el árbol y el sujeto ¿entendieron?)(inner kriss: eres tan clara para describir…ni para narrar, ni para decir)(kriss: ya callate!! Entiende que si yo soy mala tu también)(inner: te equivocas, mi mejor historia si que es famosa.. te la digo!? Te la digo? Te la digo)(kriss: entiende que esto aburre a los lectores, estaba segura de haberte dejado encerrada en el lado oscuro de mi mente)(inner: no porfavor no me lleves ahí!!)(kriss: entonces no molestes más hasta que termine de escribir el capi si?)(inner: trato!)

El sujeto hace unos sellos y estos hacen que Sakura se debilitara, por lo que no pudo utilizar su enorme fuerza para poder defenderse…

Sujeto: valla, valla creo que encontre a una linda pelirosa, y mejor aún sola…creo que me divertiré mucho contigo, ahora no pasaré la noche solo…

A Sakura solo tenia dos alternativas: se dejaba violar por ese hombre o llamaba a Sasuke para que le ayudara y se decidio por la segunda

Sakura: con que sola he? SASUKE!! AYUDAME!!

Sasuke se encontraba a unos metros de distancia y cuando escucho ese grito partiò corriendo a ver que es lo que pasaba, quizas en una de esas lograba ayudar a la Haruno y ella volveria a ser la misma…perdia algo con soñar?

Continuara…..

Holas!! Parece que me salio el capi algo largo 

Le quiero dar muchisimas gracias a la persona que me dejo un review de veras

Inner: y ya se puso naruto

Yo: mira el otro dìa hicimos un trato, si te portabas bien y no molestabas en los fics te mostraria las imágenes de sasuke, pero ya perdiste

Inner: te prometo que nunca más pero por favor!!

Yo: y para la proxima que molestes te iras al lado oscuro de mi cerebro

Inner: todo menos eso!!

Yo: entonces nunca mas me molestaras?

Inner: te lo prometo pero por favor deja contar mi perfecta historia (carita de cachorrito)

Yo: ya cuentala, a que la mia es mejor

Inner: había un perrito que se llamaba pegamento, se callo y se pegó

Yo: por favor mi historia es mucho mejor

Gente : bravo muy buena ¡! Inner, inner, inner

Inner: parece que las personas piensan distinto ya tengo fans!

Yo:

Mejor me voy

Y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo!!

Inner: no olviden las reviews porque nos hacen mucho mejor

Yo: primera vez que estoy de acuedo contigo

bye


	4. mi corazón te perdonó, pero mi mente dic

Hola…primero que nada les quiero dar gracias por las reviews y pedirles disculpas por la demora es que ultimamente no he estado muy bien, ….en agosto mi abuelita por parte materna estaba muy mal, y era como mi mamá porque ella fallecio y cuando era peke me gustaba que ella me hablara de mi mami…bueno entonces estuve todo este tiepo yendo donde personas para resar y bueno se mejoro pero la semana pasada falleció y tuve que viajar para el funeral, enserio todo a sido muy dificil, pero no los queria desepcionar, este fic seguira hasta el final, y si ven que ya paso un año y no dejo review ni sigo el fic es porque mori

Bueno ahora les dejo la conti, quiero que sepan que yo todo lo escribo en el momento porque no tengo bien pensado el como continua el fic..asi que acepto ideas.!

**En el capitulo anterior-………………………………..**

Sujeto: valla, valla creo que encontre a una linda pelirosa, y mejor aún sola...creo que me divertiré mucho contigo, ahora no pasaré la noche solo...

A Sakura solo tenia dos alternativas: se dejaba violar por ese hombre o llamaba a Sasuke para que le ayudara y se decidio por la segunda

Sakura: con que sola he? SASUKE!! AYUDAME!!

Sasuke se encontraba a unos metros de distancia y cuando escucho ese grito partiò corriendo a ver que es lo que pasaba, quizas en una de esas lograba ayudar a la Haruno y ella volveria a ser la misma...perdia algo con soñar?

**Capitulo IV: Mi corazón te perdonó, pero mi mente dice no.**

Cuando Sasuke llegó al lugar encontró a Sakura en una situción muy comprometedora el sujeto la tenía contra un árbol con su ropa rajada y sosteniendo su pierna a un costado.

-Dejala- gritó Sasuke diigiendose hacia donde se encontrraba este tipo

-Entonces en verdad no estabas sola-dijo el tipo que se llamaba Kira, soltando a la pelirosa y acercamdose al Uchiha- Sabes la chica besa muy rico…

-No me digas que la besaste maldito!- grito enfurecido y activando su sharingan

- Pues que tanto…aunque se notaba que era primeriza en esto… genial así también seré el primero en el resto no crees?

-Ni te atrebas nadie se acerca a MI Sakura-dijo Sasuke acercandose a Kira comenzando la pelea

Pero Kira era muy fuerte, y pasó lo inesperado, Kira se transformo en un monstruo, era como si tuviera una maldicion, sus brazos comenzaron a agrandarse al igual que todo su cuerpo, se lleno de musculos, su piel tomo un color grisaseo y este se cubrio de cabellos, ni que decir de su mirada….era eterradora , se habia combertido en un hombre Lobo

-Con que Sakura…flor de cereso..mejor aún-….dijo el hombre lobo

Y así comenzó la pelea golpes iban y venian,mientras que Sakura permanecia inmovil observando aquella batalla, recordemos que Kira le dio algo para que esta perdiera fuerzas, lo unico que le quedaba era su vista y su voz…

-Vamos Sasuke tu puedes- Sakura no creia que estaba alentando al Uchiha pero mal que mal el la estaba salvando, estaba peleando por salvar su vida- Confio enti…-dijo antes de desmayarse

Todo lo dicho le alegraba al joven azabache, en verdad ella confiaba en el, y por lo tanto la salvaria sobretodo ahora que se encontrba indefenza

Sasuke le dio un golpe certero en la cabeza del hombre-animal, pero este antes de caer desbanecido con una de sus garras en su pecho, abriendo nuevamente la herida de este.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh-gritó Sasuke dirigiendose donde se encontrba desmayada Sakura, la movia pero no pasaba nada-cielos Sakura te desmayaste y ahora como me curarás la herida, rayos! Porfavor Sakura te necesito.

Luego cayó desmayado el lado de la pelirosa. Pasaron los minutos y la Haruno desperto al sentir algo humedo en su mano, al abrir los ojos vió algo impactante, lo que era humedo no era nada mas que un liquído rojiso y al lado de este se encontraba Sasuke, con su haori teñido de sangre.

Sakura se lebanto para comenzar a curar la herida de este, al desmayarse pudo descanzar y renovar su chackra por lo que el jutsu utilizado por Kira se habia roto.

-pensar que esta así por mi…por que soy tan débil?...tanto qu me he esforzado y sigo siendo la misma, por que no te puedo sacar de mi corazón?- decía la pelirosa mientras de su mano emanaba un chacra de color verde, todo esto lo decía sin pensar que Sasuke la escuchaba- te traté sacar de mi corazon, pero nada pasó, ante ti este último tiempo he sido indiferente porque no quiero volver a sufrir, pero si supieras que aún estpy loca por ti, juro que te salvaré y mi corazón también te lo daría pero no pienso sufrir nuevamente, tanto tiempo lloré por tu partida. No encontraste sufuciente dejarme una vez porque lo hiciste denuevo? Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?

Dicho esto las heridas del ultimo Uchiha se cerraron y este comenzó a moverse y a sentarse.

-Valla despertaste rápido- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

- Al fin despúes de tantos años me dedicas una linda sonrisa

-Como? A ti? Jajaja por favor Sasuke-kun no me hagas reír-dijo ella sinicamente

-Wau con que Sasuke-kun…no sabes cuanto extrañaba que te dirigieras a mi de tan tierna manera- dijo Sasuke también sonriendo

No, espera, no quise decir eso-dijieron ambos a la misma vez

-Hmp molesta

-Hmp Uchiha-amargado-hilo-soy-el-mejor-kun-dijo cabreada, aunque no lo estaba le había encantado aquella sonrisa que este le había dedicado, pero no le demostraría aquellos sentimientos….aunque el ya los supiera

Y asì siguieron su camino, ambos en silencio tratando de no embarrar más las palabras que sin querer se les escapaban al hablar con el otro, preferian pensar por todo lo que les había pasado ese día

**--pensamientos de Sasuke--**

Será verdad todo lo que decía Sakura mientras me estaba curando, en verdad ella aún me amara…aunque es lógico nadie se me resiste jajaaja, pero Sakura caramba porque fui tan imbecil y no me quede contigo…ahora te tendre cueste lo que cueste, ya sea de buena o mala forma serás mi esposa, y solo serás mia

**--fin pensamientos Sasuke--**

**--pensamientos Sakura--**

-Soy una estúpida como me comporte así, se supone que no lo quiero que el debe pensar que para mi es el traidor nada mas, y claro yo la tonta le dedica una sonrisa…espera una sonrisa, valla si que sonrie lindo, pero a que se deberá esa sonrisa creo que estoy alucinando…..

**--fin pensamientos Sakura--**

-Ya esta anocheciendo, porque mejor no buscamos un lugar para acampar-dijo friamente Sasuke

-Al fin hablas, pense que te habían comido la lengua los ratones-dijo igualmente Sakura

-Fijate que no me la han comido y solo estaba en silencio porque es una perdida de tiempo charlar contigo

-Si conmigo es una perdida de tiempo contigo es estar infierno, no hay nada más molestoso que tu compañía- dijo la pelirosa

-No era eso lo que decías cuando estabas curandome- dijo este de manera arrogante con una sonrisa orgullosa (orgullosa no feliz así como diciendo: te pillé Sakura)

No puede ser…el me escucho, pero supuestamente estaba dormido, no ahora que haré como podré negarle todo eso si el mismo lo escucho que hago que hago….ya se…

-Sabia que estabas despierto, solo estaba actuando y por lo visto soy muy buena actriz- dijo victorioso la Haruno pero con un deje de inseguridad

- Claro y a que se debian esas miradas indesizas y diciendo como "me pilló" cuando te hize la pregunta- dijo triunfante el azabache

- Eso no te importa, y sabes..me estas aburriendo-dijo la joven y comenzo a caminar mas rápido tratando dejar al Uchiha atrás, pero este la tomo del brazo , la giró para que quedaran cara a cara y…

- Dime la verdad, todavia te mueres por mi- le dijo a centimetros de su rostro

La ojijade desbio su mirada hacia otro lado evitando el contacto con los negros ojos del Uchiha y le dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Entonces si ya sabes para que me preguntas y me haces sufrir nuevamente, esta será la ultima vez que me veas en esta posición tan débil frente a ti, te largaste sin importarte como estuvieran mis sentimientos, sin importarte el cuanto te amaba, pero no daré el brazó a torcer, no me arrastraré por ti, no quiero que me sigas viendo como a una molesta que se une a tu grupo de fans yo cambie…puede que mi corazon te perdonó, **pero mi mente dice no….**

TO BE CONTINUED…….


	5. peleas y confusion de sentimientos

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.--

-No era eso lo que decías cuando estabas curandome- dijo este de manera arrogante con una sonrisa orgullosa (orgullosa no feliz así como diciendo: te pillé Sakura)

No puede ser…el me escucho, pero supuestamente estaba dormido, no ahora que haré como podré negarle todo eso si el mismo lo escucho que hago que hago….ya se…

-Sabia que estabas despierto, solo estaba actuando y por lo visto soy muy buena actriz- dijo victorioso la Haruno pero con un deje de inseguridad

- Claro y a que se debian esas miradas indesizas y diciendo como "me pilló" cuando te hize la pregunta- dijo triunfante el azabache

- Eso no te importa, y sabes..me estas aburriendo-dijo la joven y comenzo a caminar mas rápido tratando dejar al Uchiha atrás, pero este la tomo del brazo , la giró para que quedaran cara a cara y…

- Dime la verdad, todavia te mueres por mi- le dijo a centimetros de su rostro

La ojijade desbio su mirada hacia otro lado evitando el contacto con los negros ojos del Uchiha y le dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

Entonces si ya sabes para que me preguntas y me haces sufrir nuevamente, esta será la ultima vez que me veas en esta posición tan débil frente a ti, te largaste sin importarte como estuvieran mis sentimientos, sin importarte el cuanto te amaba, pero no daré el brazó a torcer, no me arrastraré por ti, no quiero que me sigas viendo como a una molesta que se une a tu grupo de fans yo cambie…puede que mi corazon te perdonó, **pero mi mente dice no….**

Capitulo V: Peleas y confucion de sentimientos

Sasuke estaba anonadado con las palabras dichas por Sakura, pero no le demostraría lo feliz que se sentía al escuchar aquella declaración, puede que últimamente hubiera comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero su orgullo era mas fuerte, esperaría un tiempo…en una de esas de repente volvían a ser amigos como siempre…aunque el ya no la miraba como una amiga…sino que como algo más

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa, Sasuke aún no la soltaba y para empeorar aquella situación todavía no dirigía palabra alguna…era un silencio algo incomodo, ella aburrida de esto exploto, era lógico, era la segunda vez que le decía al Uchiha lo que sentía por el, aunque esta vez fuera diferente su manera de " declararse" era muy incomodo que el no le digiera ni una palabra, pero que se puede esperar del hielo-kun…su vocabulario no era muy amplio…

-SASUKE DI ALGO!!- dijo sakura soltándose del agarre de este

- Pues que quieres que te diga he? Que yo también te amo, que quiero formar una familia contigo y vivir juntos hasta que seamos ancianos! Tanta cursilería quieres, entonces porque no vez novelas! – dijo este algo extrañado por lo que acabava de decir..y lo peor era que había vuelto a cometer aquel error...volvia a verla llorar…y nuevamente era por su culpa – molesta..

No esa palabra denuevo…no entendía que a sakura lo que mas le dañaba era la indiferencia de este…porque la trataba así? Porque no era capas de alguna vez en su vida hacer sonreir a aquella pelirosa, que aunque tratara de sacarla de su corazón no podía, porque no podía dejar en un momento su orgullo de lado…tanto le costaba expresar algún otro sentimiento que no fuera venganza ni odio…bueno si había uno, pero estaba muy dentro de el…lo tenia tan guardado que nadie lo lograba a ver…o eso creía el ya que su cara estaba cambiando, su típica sonrisa orgullosa estaba transformándose en una triste …pero según el nadie se daría cuenta, nadie-.

Sakura seco sus lagrimas con su brazo-Vamonos mejor a buscar un lugar donde descanzar, y espero que no se te halla olvidado traer mi carpa – dijo esta riendo - esclavo

O no la carpa la había olvidado, no recordava lo del esclavo, como era tan estúpido ahora que haría

-Hmp, no era mi obligación…

-como que no, la olvidaste baka!

-pues si la olvide y que!?-dijo este cortante

-pues como que y que..donde piensas que duerma…fue un trato si lograba vencer a ese tal suigetsu en una batalla serias mi esclavo…y lo que te pedí fue tan simple como traer mi carpa y lo olvidas! DONDE QUIERAS QUE DUERMA…EN EL PISO?

- tranquila todavía ando con mi tienda, por ultimo la compartimos…

-ESO SI QUE NO, TU DORMORAS AFUERA!

Y asi entre tanto griterío llegaron al bosque, un lugar perfecto para instalar la tienda de campaña, cerca se encontraba una cueva que en caso de lluvia seria su gran aliada y frente a esta entre unos arbustos había un cristalino lago especial para tomar un rico baño

Tu arma la tienda, yo voy y vuelvo- dijo sakura

Donde vas

Que te importa…solo trabaja esclavo

Ya había pasado media hora y sasuke ya había armado la tienda y encendido fuego, pero donde estaba su pelirosa, se estaba comenzando a preocupar por lo que decidió ir a buscarla

Camino y camino hasta que entre los arbustos vio un lago y en este se encontraba una hermosa joven desnuda, de un cuerpo fenomenal que jugaba con el agua mientras se lavaba…pero ese extraño cabello rosa…Sakura-pensó Sasuke- pero no pueden esas perfectas curvas pertenecer a ella….

To ve continued….

Holas disculpen si es muy corto es que es el tiempo el que me falta

Comenzare a actualizar mas pronto

Gracias por los reviews

y traten de dejar mas reviews me hacen muy feliz

cuidence

ojala les haya gustado el capi


	6. Excelente mujer, madre y esposa

Estaba tan aburrida en la clase de matematica que después de que mi mnte estuviera por casi un año sin saber como seguir el fic se me ocurrió esto y mucho más

Espero que dejen reviews y SORRY POR LA DEMORA

Ya había pasado media hora y sasuke ya había armado la tienda y encendido fuego, pero donde estaba su pelirosa, se estaba comenzando a preocupar por lo que decidió ir a buscarla

Camino y camino hasta que entre los arbustos vio un lago y en este se encontraba una hermosa joven desnuda, de un cuerpo fenomenal que jugaba con el agua mientras se lavaba…pero ese extraño cabello rosa…Sakura-pensó Sasuke- pero no pueden esas perfectas curvas pertenecer a ella….

To be contienued

Capitulo 6: Sería una excelente mujer, una excelente Uchiha y sobre todo una buena madre y esposa

Se quedó embobado observando su belleza no podía creer que la Sakura que había dejado con tan solo 12 años hubiera crecido tanto…era toda una mujer! Ahora que la miraba con más recelo notó que **sería una excelente mujer, una excelente Uchiha y sobre todo una buena madre y esposa**, pero no era la hora, era difícil creer que alguien como Sasuke pensara en eso pero no quería volver a herir a Sakura ya bastante daño le había causado como para tomarla a la fuerza, claro esta que tendría que aguantarse mucho, pero no lo quería perder. Esperaba que ella le pudiese perdonar para que fueran lo que siempre ella y quizás también el soñaron cuando pequeños. Quería que cuando lo hicieran fuera con amor… por lo que se retiró

Sakura habia sentido la presencia de Sasuke y al notar que se quedo un buen rato se encontraba algo feliz, pero todo se derrumbó cuando le escuchó alejarse…se sintió tan poca cosa….pensó que por lo menos le atraería a Sasuke físicamente, pero nada, claro eran sueños nunca podría ser la mujer que el se merece. No le hubiera importado que en ese momento la tomara y la hiciera mujer, lo único que quería por alguna vez en su miserable vida era sentirse querida, y sentirse querida no por cualquier persona sino que por **él.** A la misma vez se sentía tonta, por querer darle lo mas importante, lo amaba pero también lo odiaba.

Se sumergió una vez más en el lago, se vistió y fue al campamento, le daba vergüenza verlo, pero no se quedaría en el lago toda la noche.

Cuando llegó no vio al Uchiha por ningún lado pero sentía su chakra cerca. Aprovechando que supuestamente Sasuke aun no llegaba decidió ir a la tienda para ponerse su pijama, despúes de todo tendrían que compartirla, era tan pequeña que sabía que dormirían muy pegados y eso le sonrojaba de sobremanera. Al acercarse un poco más a la tienda comenzó a escuchar unos gemidos bastante raros y preocupada por lo que pudiese haber allí adentro abrió la tienda de manera lenta, y al ver lo que había dentro quedo con los ojos sumamente abiertos, era…

Prov Sasuke

Se retiró de ahí con su "amiguito" muy animado, es que con la perspectiva que tenía de Sakura desde donde se encontraba, y si no se calentaba con ella hubiera sido muy raro, pero en fin, se fue de ahí porque la erección (inner: lo escribiste, lo escribiste yo: ya cállate no fue nada fácil inner: pensar que estuviste casi un año sin escribir porque no sabias como continuar la historia por el posible lemon que habría aquí yo: si pero falta poco para que llegue aaa!!! Inner: que emoción al fin escribiremos lemon!! Yo: ya andate que quiero seguir con esto porque o si no se me ira la inspiración) que asomaba por su pantalón le comenzaba a doler, y necesitaba una rápida atención.

Al llegar al campamento se metió en la tienda…sabía que era antigénico hacer "eso" ahí pero era el lugar mas seguro por lo que puso una fuente frente a el y comenzó a masajear su miembro erguido de arriba hacia abajo, cuando sintió la presencia de Sakura no se alarmo, porque eso lo hacia mas excitante, por lo que comenzó a imaginar que era Sakura quien le otorgaba tal placer

-ahh!!- Gemía Sasuke- Sakura….!- dijo mientras su mano se llenaba de ese blanco y espeso líquido mientras que el resto caía en el balde.

-----------fin prov Sasuke----------

Había dicho su nombre, de eso no habia duda, pero porque…en ese momento se encontraba arrodillada en la entrada de la tienda se paro para comenzar a correr pero sintió una mano que la detenía

-Sakura…no te vallas

Continuara-…

Que tal?? Les gusto quizás no fue lemon porque no era el momento pero lo de sasuke fue un regalito para todos los que estuvieron esperando la conti

Discúlpenme enserio me cambie de ciudad y estuve llena de cosas

Bueno espero que dejen reviews y también ideas de lo que les gustaría que pasara y sus ideas y criticas **constructivas** son de gran ayuda

Cuidence nos vemos luego byee


	7. ahora su cuerpo era el que mandaba

comenzó a imaginar que era Sakura quien le otorgaba tal placer

-ahh!!- Gemía Sasuke- Sakura….!- dijo mientras su mano se llenaba de ese blanco y espeso líquido mientras que el resto caía en el balde.

-----------fin prov. Sasuke----------

Había dicho su nombre, de eso no había duda, pero porque…en ese momento se encontraba arrodillada en la entrada de la tienda se paro para comenzar a correr pero sintió una mano que la detenía

-Sakura…no te vallas

Capitulo 7: ahora su cuerpo era el que mandaba aunque una parte de su cerebro le digiera que no

Sasuke la acercó mucho a el y su "amiguito" comenzó nuevamente a ponerse feliz...

-Sientes Sakura…sientes lo que me estas causando- mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y hacia que sus sexos estuvieran en contacto, lo único que los separaba era la ropa de Sakura.

-Sasuke por favor suéltame…- pedía mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Sasuke se sentía miserable, no quería tomarla a la fuerza, cuando la vio en el lago se había prometido que la esperaría, que no la violaría, **pero ahora su cuerpo era el que mandaba aunque una parte de su cerebro le digiera que no**, el no podía parar, no sabía si sería para bien o para mal, pero esa noche Sakura sería de el.

Tiró a Sakura en el saco de dormir y se quitó el haori que era lo único que tenia puesto para luego acercarse violentamente a la pelirosa y la beso tan apasionadamente que la joven de ojos jade se sintió confundida, ese beso expresaba tanto, más que deseo ese beso transmitía amor un amor interminable, pero el beso comenzó a subir de nivel y ya no era amor sino que pasión y deseo. Sus manos empezaron a bajar al igual que sus labios, ahora le besaba el cuello y sus manos iban directamente hacia su polera para comenzar a abrirla lentamente hasta quitársela por completo, Sakura seguía rogando que la dejara sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que solo tenia puesto su sostén, sus bragas y su falda ninja. Tenía un sostén rojo de encaje, pero bajo el se encontraba lo que Sasuke quería ver le tiró el sostén de manera brusca y pudo apreciar cuan bellos eran los senos de la joven, sin poder controlarse sus manos se posicionaron sobre ellos y comenzó a masajearlos, acercó su boca a uno de los pezones y comenzó a lamerlo mientras su mano derecha estimulaba el de al lado, su otra mano bajo y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos mientras cada vez subía más, hasta que llego a ese lugar sagrado donde también la estimulaba. Ya no aguantando más Sakura soltó un gemido, se había guardado todo el placer, no quería demostrar a Sasuke que le gustaban sus caricias, bueno si le gustaban, pero a la misma vez le desagradaba pensar que todo eso estaba ocurriendo a la fuerza.

Sasuke le saco la falda y a la vez sus braguitas, ya no soportaba esa tela que impedía el contacto. Al retirarla comenzó a estimular su clítoris mientras la otra mano volvía a acariciar sus senos.

-Sakura, disfrútalo así te dolerá menos- decía mientras la volvía a besar- esto te gustara más

Bajó y puso su rostro muy cerca de la intimidad de Sakura. Ella estaba muy sonrojada primero se encontraba completamente desnuda frente a Sasuke, segundo el también estaba desnudo, podía verlo tal y como había venido al mundo, tercero estaba muy nerviosa era demasiado grande como para su primera vez, no cabía en su cabeza como "eso" podía entrar en ella, y cuarto Sasuke estaba a unos milímetros de su intimidad, corrijo, estaba besando sus labios internos

-Sasuke!!!!- Sakura ya no aguantaba más aunque fuese una violación le estaba gustando, aparte era la persona con la que siempre había querido estar, y lo seguía amando.

Sentía como la lengua de sangre salía y entraba…estaba siendo penetrada por la lengua del pelinegro. Luego Sasuke metió un dedo en su intimidad, luego dos, hasta llegar a los tres

-Sasuke-kun me vengo…

En ese momento Sasuke vuelve a poner su boca en la entrada de Sakura mientras la seguía estimulando con su lengua hasta que Sakura llegó a su primer orgasmo y el bebió sus líquidos.

-Ahora te toca a ti- le dijo lujuriosamente. Pero a que se refería, era su primera experiencia no querría que no no no! Ella no haría nada de eso, le costaba el hecho de solo pensar que estaba siendo violada y el quería que ella lo estimulara NO!

-no suéltame! Déjame ¡no quiero! Sasuke por favor déjame tranquila! No estoy preparada para esto- y así volvía a llorar, se había arrepentido ya no quería seguir con eso

Sasuke no lo soporto y la beso salvajemente para luego tomar su cabeza y dirigirla hacia su miembro. Sakura para poder respirar abrió la boca y así sintió el falo de Sasuke en su boca mientras este hacía que su cabeza subiera y bajara, hasta que termino derramándose en su boca. La pelirosa se atoró, pero en vez de escupir aquel blancuzco líquido lo bebió, sin no siquiera ella saber el por qué.

-Ahora relájate- le dijo Sasuke mientras posicionaba si miembro en la entrada de Sakura.

- Sasuke…no por favor- pero al verlo mejor se dio cuenta que no se detendría- si no pararás por favor hazlo lento, es mi primera vez

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, es decir el sospechaba que ella era virgen y que por eso se estaba oponiendo tanto, pero estaba tan bien formadita y como sabía que habían muchos ninjas que babeaban por ella en algún momento podría haber estado con alguien más, se sentía dichoso de que ella le entregara algo tan importante para una mujer, que es su virginidad, bueno en realidad no se la estaba dando, el se la estaba "robando", pero ahora no estaba oponiendo resistencia.

-Seré lo mas cuidadoso posible, pero igual te dolerá- le dijo mirándola con un cariño inexplicable, Sakura estaba embobada viendo esos expresivos ojos de Sasuke que demostraban….amor?

Y así Sasuke lentamente fue entrando en Sakura, viendo cada gesto que ella ponía, cuando sintió la barrera que la haría su mujer una sonrisa orgullosa se asomó por sus labios, luego de una rápida embestida ella ya era suya, se quedó dentro de ella sin moverse mientras besaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la pelirosa, al ver que su rostro había cambiado a uno de placer comenzó a embestirla aumentando cada vez su rapidez.

Sakura era muy estrecha y eso era lógico era su primera vez.

-Esta vez será rápido, pero para la otra probaremos más posiciones-le dijo Sasuke con un tono de lujuria, mientras Sakura llegaba al orgasmo, para que, después de unos minutos el la siguiera al éxtasis derramándose dentro de ella.

El se separó y se acostó a su lado mientras la abrazaba.

-te…...a….mm..o- susurró Sasuke, pero luego se calló, pensó que lo había dicho muy bajo como para que ella lo escuchara y prefería eso antes de haber sido escuchado, pero Sakura se giró y lo miro a los ojos para decirle:

- Creo que yo…….

Continuará

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por sus review y disculpen la demora, sorry por las faltas de ortografía

Es mi primer lemon así que no sean malitos ^^

Si quieren conti dejen review

byeee


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno hace mil que no continuaba el fic y por lo mismo les pido infinitas disculpas, este capitulo esta demaciado corto, pero les prometo les requetecontra juro que el proximo sera muuy largo, lo que pasa es que me habia olvidado de le fic y de repente me dieron ganas de buscar en Google kriverula_sakuy me acorde de todo, también lei los reviews y me di cuenta que muchas personas handejado comentarios asi que lo siento mcuho y prometo que el proximo capi sera mucho mejor…este esta malito si lo reconozco! Es que es de noche y tengo sueño….ni siquiera se que palabras utilice….aparte me he demorado mucho porque les conte? Me cambie de ciudad xD ya aparte estoy en mi ultimo años de estudios el proximo tendre que ingresar a la U…pero como no quiero ir a la U espero ser detective

Pero es para que sepan que estoy viva :D  
Sin mas rodeos vamos a la accion XD

En el capitulo anterior;

…Y así Sasuke lentamente fue entrando en Sakura, viendo cada gesto que ella ponía, cuando sintió la barrera que la haría su mujer una sonrisa orgullosa se asomó por sus labios, luego de una rápida embestida ella ya era suya, se quedó dentro de ella sin moverse mientras besaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la pelirosa, al ver que su rostro había cambiado a uno de placer comenzó a embestirla aumentando cada vez su rapidez.  
Sakura era muy estrecha y eso era lógico era su primera vez.  
-Esta vez será rápido, pero para la otra probaremos más posiciones-le dijo Sasuke con un tono de lujuria, mientras Sakura llegaba al orgasmo, para que, después de unos minutos el la siguiera al éxtasis derramándose dentro de ella.  
El se separó y se acostó a su lado mientras la abrazaba.  
-te…...a….mm..o- susurró Sasuke, pero luego se calló, pensó que lo había dicho muy bajo como para que ella lo escuchara y prefería eso antes de haber sido escuchado, pero Sakura se giró y lo miro a los ojos para decirle:  
- Creo que yo….  
Continuará

Capitulo VIII:

-Creo que yo …-rayos! Se me hace tan difícil decirle que estoy volviendo a amarlo…NO! No le diré eso aún, tendrá que conquistame.- creo que tendrás que esforzarte mucho Uchiha, te la pondré difícil, tendrás que conquitarme

Cielos lo había escuchado.

-Qué? Conquistarte, por Dios Sakura tienes el descaro de decirme eso si ya nos acostamos, ya estas marcada como una Uchiha, quieras o no ya eres parte mia- dijo Sasuke algo enojado y confundido

-sabes por qué fui "tuya" me violaste Uchiha

- te violé? Por favor Sakura sabes que lo disfrutaste, me pedias más y no me paraste- tebía razón no? Si lo reconocía todo había comenzado en contra de la voluntad de la pelirosa, pero después le siguió el juego..no podía ser considerado como una violación.

-Mira mejor durmamos ¿quieres?-dijo la Haruno tratando de cambiar la conversación, dandose media vuelta dandole la espalda al azabache

- Así que quieres que te conquiste eh? Bueno entonces comencemos- dijo el Uchiha orgullosamente, sabía que Sakura no se resistiría a el, por Dios era cosa de mirarlo era simplemente perfecto y lo único que debia conseguir era que ella reconociera su amor hacia el, porque lo mas complicado estaba listo ambos se amaban

Sakura por su parte estaba sorprendida, tanto la amaba? Rebajaría su orgullo su apellido por ella…la conquistaria estaba de broma! Pero se dio cuenta que iba enserio cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura y una calida caricia en sus cabellos

- me gustaría que te dieras la vuelta para poder observar aquellos ojos que tanto me cautivan Sa-ku-ra- susurró Sasuke sensualmente en su oido, si, esto iba enserio amaba a esa pelirosa. Pero ella no se dio vuelta, al contrario se quedo en su lugar mientras placidamente se entregaba a Morfeo, pero antes que el Uchiha la acompañara al mundo de los sueños susurro- te amo

A la mañana siguiente-

- Hace tiempo que no dormia tan bien- susurraba una joven ojijade aún dormitando, pero al tratar de moverse sintió un brazo …estaba desnuda y a su lado no estaba nadie mas ni nada menos que el amor de su infancia y adivinen que el también se encontraba desnudo, se movio tan bruscamente que desperto a su acompañante

-que pasa? Por qué tanto escandalo…a ya entendí….quieres que esto se repita?- dijo el joven de negros ojos de manera pervertida

- que..qué hicimos anoche? Oh no puede ser- dijo mientras las imágenes aparecian- mejor vistámonos para acabar con esta misión- tratando de cambiar el tema y tratando a la misma vez en no fijarse en el perfecto cuerpo de su amor

Bueno hace mil que no continuaba el fic y por lo mismo les pido infinitas disculpas, este capitulo esta demaciado corto, pero les prometo les requetecontra juro que el proximo sera muuy largo, lo que pasa es que me habia olvidado de le fic y de repente me dieron ganas de buscar en Google kriverula_sakuy me acorde de todo, también lei los reviews y me di cuenta que muchas personas handejado comentarios asi que lo siento mcuho y prometo que el proximo capi sera mucho mejor…este esta malito si lo reconozco! Es que es de noche y tengo sueño….ni siquiera se que palabras utilice

Pero es para que sepan que estoy viva :D  
Sin mas rodeos vamos a la accion XD

En el capitulo anterior;

…Y así Sasuke lentamente fue entrando en Sakura, viendo cada gesto que ella ponía, cuando sintió la barrera que la haría su mujer una sonrisa orgullosa se asomó por sus labios, luego de una rápida embestida ella ya era suya, se quedó dentro de ella sin moverse mientras besaba las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la pelirosa, al ver que su rostro había cambiado a uno de placer comenzó a embestirla aumentando cada vez su rapidez.  
Sakura era muy estrecha y eso era lógico era su primera vez.  
-Esta vez será rápido, pero para la otra probaremos más posiciones-le dijo Sasuke con un tono de lujuria, mientras Sakura llegaba al orgasmo, para que, después de unos minutos el la siguiera al éxtasis derramándose dentro de ella.  
El se separó y se acostó a su lado mientras la abrazaba.  
-te…...a….mm..o- susurró Sasuke, pero luego se calló, pensó que lo había dicho muy bajo como para que ella lo escuchara y prefería eso antes de haber sido escuchado, pero Sakura se giró y lo miro a los ojos para decirle:  
- Creo que yo….  
Continuará

Capitulo VIII:

-Creo que yo …-rayos! Se me hace tan difícil decirle que estoy volviendo a amarlo…NO! No le diré eso aún, tendrá que conquistame.- creo que tendrás que esforzarte mucho Uchiha, te la pondré difícil, tendrás que conquitarme

Cielos lo había escuchado.

-Qué? Conquistarte, por Dios Sakura tienes el descaro de decirme eso si ya nos acostamos, ya estas marcada como una Uchiha, quieras o no ya eres parte mia- dijo Sasuke algo enojado y confundido

-sabes por qué fui "tuya" me violaste Uchiha

- te violé? Por favor Sakura sabes que lo disfrutaste, me pedias más y no me paraste- tebía razón no? Si lo reconocía todo había comenzado en contra de la voluntad de la pelirosa, pero después le siguió el juego..no podía ser considerado como una violación.

-Mira mejor durmamos ¿quieres?-dijo la Haruno tratando de cambiar la conversación, dandose media vuelta dandole la espalda al azabache

- Así que quieres que te conquiste eh? Bueno entonces comencemos- dijo el Uchiha orgullosamente, sabía que Sakura no se resistiría a el, por Dios era cosa de mirarlo era simplemente perfecto y lo único que debia conseguir era que ella reconociera su amor hacia el, porque lo mas complicado estaba listo ambos se amaban

Sakura por su parte estaba sorprendida, tanto la amaba? Rebajaría su orgullo su apellido por ella…la conquistaria estaba de broma! Pero se dio cuenta que iba enserio cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura y una calida caricia en sus cabellos

- me gustaría que te dieras la vuelta para poder observar aquellos ojos que tanto me cautivan Sa-ku-ra- susurró Sasuke sensualmente en su oido, si, esto iba enserio amaba a esa pelirosa. Pero ella no se dio vuelta, al contrario se quedo en su lugar mientras placidamente se entregaba a Morfeo, pero antes que el Uchiha la acompañara al mundo de los sueños susurro- te amo

A la mañana siguiente-

- Hace tiempo que no dormia tan bien- susurraba una joven ojijade aún dormitando, pero al tratar de moverse sintió un brazo …estaba desnuda y a su lado no estaba nadie mas ni nada menos que el amor de su infancia y adivinen que el también se encontraba desnudo, se movio tan bruscamente que desperto a su acompañante

-que pasa? Por qué tanto escandalo…a ya entendí….quieres que esto se repita?- dijo el joven de negros ojos de manera pervertida

- que..qué hicimos anoche? Oh no puede ser- dijo mientras las imágenes aparecian- mejor vistámonos para acabar con esta misión- tratando de cambiar el tema y tratando a la misma vez en no fijarse en el perfecto cuerpo de su amor


End file.
